Gunning down romance
by Arakune Yoru
Summary: Sequel to 'You can still be free'. Even when two beings realize they can't live without each other, great forces will keep them apart no matter what it takes. Warnings inside. Read and review please D


Pairings: 1x2, slight one-sided 5+1

Warnings: _**SEQUEL TO YOU CAN STILL BE FREE**_. Fantasy, yaoi, LEMON, song fic. Slight violence and angst, OOC. A bit of language. Death fic ; ; I *had* to, don't look at me like that!

Disclaimer: Same old, as much as I'd like to, I don't own GW v.v The song 'Gunning Down Romance' belongs to Savage Garden

Author's notes: Hey there! Second song fic here ^-^ I know I said _You Can Still Be Free _was over, but I thought of a sequel :) hope you don't mind reading my insanities once again ^^;

To those who haven't read _You Can Still Be Free_, now's a good time to do it, this fic might be a bit confusing if you don't know what happened first ^^

_/*blah blah*/_ ---- lyrics

* blah blah * ------ change of time

~blah blah~ ------- character's thoughts

Gunning Down Romance

by Arakune Yoru

The sun bated the skies with a gentle hue, soft caresses touching the skin of two new-found lovers who sat side by side on a tree branch, whispering words of comfort, love and promises in each other's ear, kissing and touching gently, as if afraid everything was just an illusion and would break if they moved too fast or touched too hard.

"Don't you think it's too quiet?" Asked the dark haired one, his eyes scanning their surroundings. As if on cue, four light beings emerged from some leaves and flew toward them, swords drawn and their hands held out in their direction. Both youths tried to fight back, but they seized the Light one and pushed him to the ground, holding his arms behind his back and placing a glowing hand in the back of his skull.

"Stop, scum" The braided boy jerked his head in their direction and worry filled his eyes, he sheathed his scythe and held his hands out, floating towards them "Don't move!"

"...Heero" He whispered and the one being held on the ground shook his head, letting himself be hauled to his feet.

"I'm...I'll be ok, just keep safe, Duo"

"No, I'll not let them take—-"

"Like you have a choice" Heero said half chuckling and smiled at Duo "Just get away ok?" The other hesitated long enough for the Light beings to launch energy balls at him. He shielded his face with his arms, but one caught him on the shoulder and he screamed in pain, falling to the ground and clutching his shoulder with his left hand.

"Know your place, you low piece of shit" A Light being kicked him in the stomach and he coughed, curling into himself deeply.

"I believe King Treize wanted to see me" Heero said rather urgently in an attempt to take his (former?) comrades' attention from Duo. One turned an angry eye to him and punched him on the cheek, letting out a nervous laugh when blood seeped from his mouth.

"You...traitor, don't talk to us!" He signalled to the others with a hand and they took off, taking a cooperative Heero with them. Duo looked from his spot on the ground as his blue eyed beloved threw a sad look his way.

~Don't...don't die Heero...We'll meet again~

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Are you ok _Captain_?" He heard a sombre voice and his eyes widened; he flinched as he caught sight of the Queen's Royal Guard elite Knight, Wufei, his eyes burned with anger and his sword was steady pointed at him.

"Wu-Wufei" The other smirked darkly and he tried to back off, but a couple of Dark ones forced him to his feet and held him in place.

"So you remember my name, should I be honoured? Or offended" He looked at the other soldiers and moved his head quickly in a 'go ahead' fashion; Duo's arms were seized behind his back, jarring his injured shoulder and drawing a scream from his chest. Wufei looked at him confusedly for a second before he walked to him, his black eyes shadowed with worry. "Oh my...are you hurt, Duo?" He reached out his hand and when it was right above his shoulder, he grabbed it roughly and tightened his fingers around it, smirking darkly when blood seeped through them. The other two Dark beings chuckled as Duo tried to squirm out of their reach, but failed, turning to try and bite Wufei's hand. "Oh? A dog, is it?" He was backhanded and punched on the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He gasped and closed his eyes as the dark haired man grabbed handfuls of his fringe to pull his head up. "What made you betray our Queen, Duo? WHAT?!" He was hit again and he just let his head fall to his chest; they could do whatever they wanted, he didn't regret meeting or falling for Heero, a Light being, even if he was accused of treason now. He heard Wufei let out an angry breath and he was dragged/carried toward the Dark City and to the Crown room. He didn't even look up, he knew he had betrayed his Queen, and for that he couldn't forgive himself...but neither could he forget Heero and how good it felt to be close to him. When they released him in front of the throne, he just stood there, hurting and thirsty. He flinched when the Queen stood up and merely stared him down; her stare was so hard he could **feel** it.

"Captain Duo, so nice of you to pay us a visit" Sarcasm was dripping from her every word, and he just sighed and remained silent. "Why, I thought you had betrayed your kin..." She stalked towards him, but he kept in place, not closing his eyes when she grabbed his chin and lifted his head forcefully, her nails digging into his cheeks. "Oh, wait, you **did. **You low piece of..." She held her tongue and pushed him away instead. He might be the Captain, but Lady Une was the Queen; her strength was far greater than any other Dark being, it was unreal even. He ended up crashing against the wall on the far side of the room, his head colliding hard against it; he saw stars for a moment before gentle hands settled on his cheeks, rubbing them gently. He cracked one eye open and found the gentle brown orbs of his Queen staring into his very soul. "Why, Duo...WHY?!"

"Your Highness?" He heard Wufei's voice and he closed his eyes tiredly again, sagging against the wall. "You called for me?" He heard the Queen chuckle and he couldn't even tense his muscles.

"Yes, Wufei, my dear Guard...I want you to take this traitor out of the city, he's exiled...give him a gift he won't forget, will you?"

_/*Love and other moments are just_

_chemical reactions in your brain..._

_in your brain*/_

Duo fell to the ground with a painful thud as Wufei gave him one final blow. He was bloody, tired and hurting everywhere, yet the worse pain was in his heart. He had been exiled...his family, his kin would no longer worry about him, yet he didn't regret this, not a bit. He could be with Heero now, if he'd have him. He was half happy...half depressed; Wufei had--

"You had a great future ahead of yourself...yet you let slip" He heard him whisper harshly and looked up, using what remained of his strength to keep his eyes open. "Why, Duo? I...I would've taken you in..." Violet eyes widened and he held his breath. What was Wufei trying to tell him? "I wouldn't have thought twice if you told me you wanted to stay with me...why did I never see you were so stupid to go and fall for a Light one!"

_/*And feelings of aggression are _

_the absence of the love drug in your veins_

_in your veins*/_

The dark haired boy was blushing now, his wings spread wide in an attack stance. Duo braced himself as best as he could when his former friend held his hand up; this was it...he was going to die away from Heero...

"I hate you...but I can't kill you" He blinked as Wufei trembled helplessly. "Let the beasts have their feast with you!" And he took off, leaving Duo lying on a bloody spot on the ground. The braided boy breathed deeply and turned slowly to lie on his back to look up at the sky.

"Heero..." His eyes slid closed and he lost consciousness.

_/*Love come quickly_

_because I feel my self esteem is caving in_

_it's on the brink*/_

**Light Domain

"I'll be willing to overlook what you did if you dispose of the evidence" Said a tall man with deep blue eyes, smiling when the loyal soldier merely bowed down

~_No one can defy me, not my people_~

He stood up from the Throne and touched his soldier's shoulder, bringing his head up. His cobalt eyes were emotionless, as always, and that only made his smile widen.

"I can understand the swine have many tricks, but I am glad you are strong enough to resist and get rid of it, Heero" The younger man bowed again before straightening.

"If you'd let me. I'll leave right away, King Treize" Heero offered and kept himself from smirking when the man waved him away and turned to go back to his throne. As he took off, he couldn't help but think how low he had fallen; not only had he betrayed his people, he had lied to his King.

~_I didn't exactly say I'd kill Duo...but I didn't say no either. Oh well_~

He scanned the ground carefully, looking for his beloved, hoping he had succeeded in hiding from the Light people.

~_Wait a second...and __**his**__ people?_~

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and he quickened the pace, anxiousness getting to him. He hoped Duo was ok...he knew his people hadn't gone after him, and while he had witnessed the ruthlessness with which the Dark Clan had slaughtered others, he couldn't imagine them being that cruel to their own.

"Heero...!" He heard and he stopped instantly, looking around in hope to find Duo flying towards him, but there was no one there. He then scanned the ground and dove as he spotted his braided beloved lying against a tree, multiple wounds staining his robes with blood and his eyes half closed, a smile in place to greet him.

_/*Love come quickly_

_because I don't think I can keep this monster in_

_it's in my skin*/_

"Duo..." He whispered when he landed; he dared not touch him, he knew he was hurting, he could see it in his eyes "What happened--?"

"Exile...That was my Queen's solution" He heard his braided beloved say and his heart clenched painfully. Death was a greater mercy than exile...Duo would be erased from the record, a person with no face or name, no future or past.

"Let's get some place safe. We need to tend to those wounds" He said pulling Duo carefully into his arms and taking off.

_/*Love and other socially acceptable _

_emotions are morphine_

_they're morphine_

_Cleverly concealing primal urges _

_often felt but rarely seen..._

_rarely seen*/_

Heero took Duo to the cabin from last time. Chances were his people wouldn't find them there; if they did, though, they would have enough time to move and hide somewhere else. He had Duo sit on the bed and he started tending to his wounds, cleaning them before dressing them carefully; while they couldn't be killed by an infection, they could get uncomfortable. When he was done, he pulled Duo's robes back in place carefully, rounding the bed so he could sit in front of his beloved. Deep, violet eyes stared back at him, a strange mixture of sadness and joy invading the endless pools. He could understand why Duo would be sad...he had no home to return to, his people would be forced to forget about him. He sighed and touched the round cheek gently, rubbing his thumb over the petal soft lips in what he thought was a soothing motion.

"I'll always be here for you Duo" He whispered as if not to startle his long haired beloved; in response, violet eyes focused on him and a small smile settled on the lips he was caressing. "We'll always be together, no matter what." Heero pulled Duo closer and rested his forehead to his, closing his eyes contentedly. The long haired boy let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, letting out a long, steady breath; that's all he wanted, really...it didn't matter he had no name(1), if Heero still wanted to be with him like this, then it was ok.

"I love you" He said whole-heartedly and smiled brightly at the Light being, letting his hands fall to the bronze face to pull away slightly. "Let us be together...forever" Heero gulped and Duo merely smiled; he closed the short distance separating their faces and placed his lips gently against Heero's, letting himself fall back down on the bed when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and cobalt blue eyes slid closed.

_/*Love I beg you_

_lift me up into that _

_privileged point of view_

_the world of two*/_

Their clothes fell with a soft sound around the bed, trembling hands caressed unknown plains of bare skin, big wings fluttering nervously and excitedly; a questioning glance asked for permission to free the mass of silky chestnut hair. Duo closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back as Heero knelt between his legs and pulled him onto his lap, suckling at his long neck urgently and running his long fingers through his hair. He swallowed his nervousness and smiled down at his soon-to-be lover, leaning down to take his mouth in a hungry kiss, tongues moving lazily against each other in a waltz only both winged beings could hear. Heero moaned into the kiss and used his left hand to pull Duo's head closer while his right hand prepared his lover's body for him.

~Heh, what a surprise...a light being trying to devour a dark one alive... wouldn't my people be surprised?~ (2)

Duo pulled away first, moaning and biting his lower lip as Heero's fingers touched a spot inside him that made him see stars. He lowered his head to the dark haired being's neck and bit hard enough to leave a mark, earning a surprised moan from his lover and soothing the spot with his tongue. He placed his hands on Heero's face and pulled back again so he could see him in the eye.

"I...I'm ready..." He said, lying back down on the bed, folding his wings comfortably under his body and opening his legs in invitation to his beloved Light one "Make..." He swallowed nervously and a pink blush stole across his face "Make love to me?"

_/*Love don't leave me_

_because I console myself that _

_Hallmark cards are true_

_I really do*/_

Heero nodded slowly, climbing over Duo's body and kissing the pink lips deeply to distract both themselves. He couldn't deny he wanted this...but he was as nervous as his long haired beloved; still, love and passion pushed that feeling into the darkest corner of his head as he gently entered Duo's body, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench his shaft inch by inch until he was completely in. The violet eyed boy moaned throatily and threw his head back into the pillow, clutching Heero's shoulders tightly in his hands; painful? Yes it was. Pleasure? Oh, could he feel it. Love....Love....Love...He sighed and opened his eyes to find Heero's face buried in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, taking in shaky breaths, his frame shaking as he forced himself to stay as still as he could. He smiled and ran his hands from the broad shoulders to Heero's face with tickling touches, pushing the pleasure filled face up so he could kiss the lips gently.

"O-Open your eyes..." He asked and the cobalt-blue orbs slid open slowly, the pupils so dilated he could only see a thin line of the blue colour he liked so much around them. "I love you" He whispered for the second time that day and kissed Heero deeply, moving his hips in a fluid motion once, before the taller boy held him still, parting from his lips to take a deep breath.

"Don't...make me lose control..." He whispered harshly, looking down at the darkened purple eyes of his lover with a smirk on his face. His smirk softened into a gentle smile and he nuzzled Duo's neck, kissing it gently before looking at him again. "...Love you too" Together they moved in a soft rhythm created by their hips, the sounds of nature outside giving a calm background to both lovers as they touched each other and gasped into each other's mouth, whispering encouraging and love words whenever they could.

"He-Heero...I..." A loud moan followed.

"Duo...!" The long haired boy bit his inner lip as his lover took his rigid member in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Don't...I'm...I'm going to...!" The blue eyed boy smiled and leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear.

"Come for me Duo..." Dark wings opened wide from under his body and the luscious mouth parted in a soundless cry as he came, his essence coating his stomach and his lover's hand, his muscles clenching around Heero and dragging him to the edge with a hoarse cry, his white, feathery wings mirroring Duo's. When at least they were released from the state of nirvana they had fallen into, Heero collapsed on top of Duo breathing heavily; the Dark being merely lied there, his arms limp on the bed, his breath still agitated.

~Together forever...Heero~

The thought brought a smile to his face and he used his remaining strength to wrap his arms around the tight body on top of him, leaning up to kiss Heero's neck softly.

"Heero...We...we are--"

"--one, Duo" Both sighed after that and held each other tightly, kissing and caressing every inch of skin they could reach gently as they lied side by side on the bed, their wings curled protectively above their bodies.

_/*I'm gunning down romance_

_it never did a thing for me_

_but heartache and misery_

_ain't nothing but a tragedy*/_

Heero helped Duo dress so he didn't hurt his injuries again, and started brushing and braiding his hair so it wouldn't get in the way. They should probably move from the cabin...they had been there before, and even when no one from Heero's clan had seen them, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Duo, we should probably..." The braided boy smiled at him and sealed his lips in a slow kiss, stopping whatever it was Heero wanted to say. The taller of the two sighed and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, closing his eyes in delight.

~We need to get out of here~

When they parted, Duo smiled again at him and whispered

"Love you, Heero" The white winged boy smiled back and closed his eyes.

"Love you too"

"Aw, what a touching moment" Both turned fast to look at the door, finding the Light Clan King standing there with 50 Light warriors holding their hands up towards them. Heero swore and stepped in front of Duo as both glared at the man heatedly, their wings opening in a defensive stance.

"Stop this" Heero growled deeply in his throat, but only managed to make his King laugh.

"So, you've chosen to stay with this filthy exile, Heero? Pitiful, just pitiful (3)" He signalled to some of the warriors to come forth and they bound both Heero's and Duo's arms behind their backs, and forcing them on their knees. Treize walked to Heero and caressed his cheek gently, his lips curving in a sweet smile. "So, my best warrior can't get rid of such an insignificant swine that doesn't even have a name?" Duo growled low in his throat and tried to stand up, only to have the Light beings at his back, push his head down and grip his shoulders more tightly.

"Duo! It's Duo, so you better rememb—" He was kicked in the stomach once and he gasped, the air was knocked from him and he closed his eyes tightly, trying hard not to whimper.

"Leave him alone" He heard Heero's voice and looked up through one open eye to find the Light King still stroking his cheek.

"You lied to me, Heero. You lied to your King, yet you feel like demanding things from me?" The ginger haired man closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, before angry blue jewels snapped open and back handed the glaring voice forcefully, smirking when the smaller body fell to the side. Treize straightened then and nodded at his men, walking toward the exit calmly and opening his massive wings when he was outside, flying away. A blonde man wrapped a shiny rope around both Heero and Duo, and gave the end of them to a couple of Light warriors.

"To the throne room." He said simply and took off. Duo hissed as the rope started to make his skin itch and burn, and couldn't help but yelp as he was dragged outside the cabin and then up toward the Light Domain. He looked at Heero and found his blue orbs staring back at him.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you" His short haired lover mouthed for him and he mouthed a 'ditto' back at him, closing his eyes afterwards.

_/*I'm gunning down romance_

_it never did a thing for me_

_but heartache and misery_

_ain't nothing but a tragedy*/_

"Your Highness, we present to you the Traitor and the swine" A light warrior said as Heero and Duo, still in their bounds were pushed forward, various wounds and cuts adorning their bodies.

~Not a gentle trip, it would seem~

Thought Treize and let a chuckle escape his mouth as the dark one fell to the ground with a pained moan. He was impressed, though, by his best warrior: he was in a slightly better shape than the dark one, but he shouldn't be able to remain straight, yet, he merely knelt on the ground, looking at his lover worriedly.

~Please Duo, hold on...we have to think of some way to run from this!~

He knew he was probably asking for too much...they were both weak, and inside the castle were too many warriors and the King, they wouldn't be able to get away...not in this lifetime. The braided boy finally gathered enough strength to straighten and kneel on the ground, giving Heero a gentle look before glaring at the King. Treize stood up and the throne room went quiet; he offered a charming smile and rose his right arm toward the tainted couple.

"This is disgusting, a Light soul has been _voluntarily_ corrupted by the Dark swine" He said and shook his head "There is but one choice...traitors will not be forgiven any more...They shall face the worst pain there is and succumb into nothingness" The newly bound couple gasped and looked at each other with sad eyes, knowing they didn't have the power to even stand up. "We will show mercy to our kind only" Treize continued and smirked at both doomed beings. "We shall spare him the pain of watching his beloved die" Duo's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes; he tried to crawl his way to Heero as he watched his beloved do the same, but a light sphere surrounded Heero instantly, forcing him up as white energy balls collided against him.

"NO! HEERO!" Duo called and in a rush of adrenaline stood an ran to him, only to find a barrier keeping him from his lover "HEERO!" The short haired boy squirmed helplessly inside the barrier, pained whimpers and hisses escaping his mouth as he tried in vain to get away. He forced his right eye open and caught sight of Duo's crying face.

~I...I know you want to help...b-but I am already...dead~

He turned to look at his King and winced as a sadistic smirk graced his lips; that meant there was far more in store for him. His eyes opened wide and he screamed when both his wings were broken under some unknown force, blood staining the ever so white feathers as a bone stuck from under the soft surface. Duo let out a scream as he saw his lover fall to the ground, the attack stopped and the barrier disappeared; he ran to his side and looked into Heero's bloody face, sobbing when the blue eyes settled on his face.

_/*Love don't leave me*/_

"D-Duo...I'm...I'm sorry" He shook his head in denial as tears flowed faster down his cheeks, he leaned down and gave Heero a peck on the lips quickly to push away and look into his face again. "I...I love...you...fore...forev...er" The light went out of those magnificent orbs and Heero's head rolled lifelessly to the side; Duo's eyes widened and he stopped sobbing, but the silvery tears wouldn't stop falling.

"That is how it is, dirty swine" A Light warrior taunted as he walked closer to the kneeling boy in the black attire. "You stained him, so he had to die...now it's your tu---" He didn't have time to finish as a dark ball of energy hit him on the face. Duo stood up and the ropes holding his arms dissipated into thin air.

"Hee...Heero" He sniffed as he turned to glare at the Light King, his eyes covered in a violet light as he walked to him. "You..." The King smirked and threw his head back, leering at the shorter boy.

"Hoo, hoo? So the boy is sad?" The dark wings opened wide, ready for attack, and Duo didn't bother to dry his tears, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop crying anytime soon. The Light King rose his arm calmly, his open palm closing with a swift motion. The big eyes returned to normal and Duo fell to his knees as a pained scream tore from his throat.

_/*Take these broken wings_

_I'm gonna take these broken wings_

_and learn to fly_

_and learn to fly away*/_

His wings bent in an unnatural angle as he placed his hands on the ground to support his upper body.

~He-Heero...~

He looked up at the King and his eyes filled with that violet light again. He stood up even though his frame was shaking and stepped painfully slow to Treize.

"He-Heero..." He let out again and made an X with his arms on top of his chest, gathering as much energy as he could.

"Your Highness!"

"My King, watch out!" But Treize's smirk grew larger as he drew his sword from his belt, the blade shining in a pure, white light.

_/*I'm gunning down romance*/_

~My...My love...My Heero~

Heero was dead...he couldn't be with him ever again, see him smile just for him...have him touch him gently, as if he was precious to him. Duo's angry expression turned to that of anguish, but his whole body started shining dark.

_/*And learn to fly_

_and learn to fly away*/_

"You...you killed...my Heero..." He said before he let out a growl and extended his arms quickly, his pained scream filling the entire room, making the Light Beings cover their ears and the glass of the windows broke. Dark energy erupted from him in the form of an sphere, dragging a couple of Light beings inside and disintegrating them.

_/*I'm gunning down romance*/_

The Light King laughed out loud and he threw his head back.

"And this is how the swine struggles when he knows his final moments are closing in!" He called out and glided toward the huge ball of dark energy fast, his sword in position. As he neared, the energy ball drew back, leaving the drained Dark one standing in place.

_/*I'm gonna take these broken wings*/_

Violet eyes widened and he coughed up blood.

~What?~

He looked down and saw the brightly shining blade of the King buried deeply in his midsection. He focused on Treize's smirking face and moaned in pain when the King pushed the sword deeper in so the bloody end was sticking from the other side.

"And we say good bye to the unworthy" The taller king said and used his foot to push Duo away from his sword and onto the ground, unintentionally throwing him right by his fallen lover's side.

_/*I'm gunning down romance*/_

Duo smiled bitterly at Heero's pale face and rose an arm to caress his cheek, coughing up more blood.

"J-Just...a little longer...and...and we'll be to-gether, my love..." He whispered and leaned closer to try and kiss him.

"No such luck, swine." He heard before the King thrust his sword right in the middle of his chest, successfully halting his movements. Duo closed his eyes as his frame shook in a fit of coughs, making the pain worse. "Die, scum..." He heard before the King walked away from him, telling someone to 'clean the mess'.

_/*I'm gonna take these broken wings_

_and learn to fly_

_and learn to fly away*/_

Duo opened his eyes one last time and turned his face to look at Heero, reaching his trembling hand to the cold one so he could intertwine his fingers with Heero's. In his blurry vision, he saw the blue eyed boy smile at him, forming words with cold, blue lips.

"I love you...we'll always be together, Duo...Always" The braided boy relaxed completely, a happy smile in his face as the light abandoned his violet eyes.

~Forever, Heero...my love...~

_/*I'm gunning down romance*/_

Owari

(1) Since he's an exile, he doesn't even have a name any more ; ; poor Duo.

(2) Light beings believe Dark ones feast on them by eating them alive...wouldn't that be a sight?

(3) Yes, Hojo from Crisis Core heh =)

Finally, the story had been completed ^-^ *raises arms above head* BANZAI!

This is actually the first yaoi-lemon I write, so I'm not really sure of it...tell me what you think, ne? ^^;

Thank you for reading and please, pleeease review =D


End file.
